In the related art, in surgical manipulator systems employing a master-slave system, there is a known surgical manipulator system in which a treatment tool to be attached to a slave-side drive portion in an attachable/detachable manner is provided with a memory storing identification information of the treatment tool, and in which the identification information of the attached treatment tool is transmitted to a control processor of the drive portion via an interface provided between the treatment tool and the drive portion (for example, see Patent Literature 1).